The Mysteries of the Protector of Darkness
by kaci12
Summary: What if I told you 2 year after the original Digimon Frontier kids saved the Digital World they where called to save it from a new threat, but with the help of a new friend. Well this is their story filled with new digimon, new spirits and even some romance put in the middle. Plus if you think you won't like it then don't read it.plz no harsh comments Kouichi x OC, Koji x OC,Takumi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Zero: The Prologue/Info on the Main Character**

**kaci12:** This is my very first story to be posted on fanfiction, so I hope everyone likes it, don't blaim me if you don't like it, **your** the one that read it **NOT** **me** and plz no harsh comments. Plus Kaci's name is pronounced like K.C.

**DISCLAIMER:**I sadly do not own Digimon cause if I did I'd be in Japan making a whole lot of cash, but I do own the storyline/plot,Kaci,Sora,Toni,Pugs, and the dad that has no name yet, plus Wolfmon and probably/obviously some other digimon you have never heard of. :) Well, enjoy the story!

**(The Real Summory)**

There once was a world called, "The Digital World". A world no human had ever heard of or whose existence was known. Until, six kids were called in to save it from an evil lord and his corrupted partner. They became the first. But, that's a different story; this story is about a girl who just happened to get called into that same world. Called to save it from a new threat, with the help of some new and old friends. This is her story's beginning.

(**Prologue**)

(**Kaci's P.O.V**)

Hi, my name is Kaci Moonlight, but my close friends call me either Kac (Case) or Luna. I'm guessing you want to know what I look like, huh? Well, I have blonde hair with natural brown highlights that flow down to my shoulder blades and blue eyes. I did need to wear glasses but now I wear contacts. Oh yeah, I am 13 years old. My family and me moved around a lot for my Mom's job as a famous cook and Dad's job as an archaeologist. My family consisted of me, my dad, my dog Pugs, my mom Sora and my twin sister Toni.

One day on our way back to our new house in Italy, my dad turned at a stoplight and another vehicle struck us. Toni and mom died in the car crash. My sister and me were both 10 years old at the time, but you'll find out about them later. Because of what happened to them, I only show emotions around my dad, dog, and my friend Zoe. She is the only one, outside my family, who knows details about the accident. She is my best friend and because of that, I talk to her about everything. After all, wouldn't you be terrified if you didn't have a best friend to talk about it with? Because, after it happened, I had nightmares of being covered in my twin sisters' blood.

Anyway, a year after the accident, dad just couldn't handle being in the same house as the one Toni and Mom had lived, so he packed us up, and moved us around again. Two years later, we ended up in Japan. Shibuya, Japan to be exact. Well, I won't keep you from the story any longer. I, hope you enjoy my adventure in "The Digital World", I sure did (insert evil smirk). I guess I should take a little rewind to get us back on track, shouldn't I? Well, anyway, ENJOY THE STORY!

**kaci12:** I now its short but my other chapters for it are way longer and already written,just so you people know, and plz push the little button at the bottom of the page that says Review. And plz no harsh comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: New Friends, New Allies, and An All-New Adventure**

**kaci12:** Hello everyone this is my second chapter for this story and i would like to thank DCLWLOKPR44424 for being my first reviewer. Anyway on with the story.

**Zoe: **Wait!. What about the disclaimer?

**kaci12: **Your right I totally forgot about it. Tommy can you me a dear and do the disclaimer for me?

**Tommy: **Ok, will do. **DISCLAIMER:** kaci12 does not own Digimon, she only owns herself, her OC's, and this stories story/plot line.

**kaci12:** Thx tTommy. Well once again, ON WITH THE STORY and ENJOY!

**(Kaci's point of view)**

I recently moved to Japan and I've already made a few new friends. Which is surprising, since I don't look Japanese or even speak the language but oh well. Anyway, when dad told me that my best friend Zoe (She's Italian) lived in Shibuya too, I was so excited about being able to see her again that I started shaking. I went for a walk in the park after feeding my dog and helping my dad put stuff in order at our new house. When I was walking in the park, I saw a glimpse of honey blonde hair, which I recognized, instantly as Zoe's. I went to get a better look of her to make sure, because I hadn't seen her in person for over 2 years. That is when I spotted her sitting on a bench beside a couple of boys.

I walked over to her and saw her look very confused, then surprised when she realized it was me. Zoe asked me how, when and why I was there. So, I simply said "my dad couldn't live at our old house for reasons you already know about." Then, Zoe jumped up from her seat beside her friends and all I could see was the ground because tackled me in a bone crushing hug with her saying, and I quote "I'm so happy to see you again.", over and over again. Then a boy with goggles on his head asked, "Who's this friend of yours Zee, cause I don't remember you ever mentioning someone like this?." "This is my friend Kaci; her and I met back in Italy when she and I were both 9." Zoe said. "Oh and Kaci, this is the loudmouth Gogglehead friend of mine." Zoe said introducing me to a boy whom is wearing a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, a dark brown Bermuda, yellow and red sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown cap over which he put his goggles, and he also had a goofy smile on his face. "Cute nickname for him Zee, I said smugly while she blushed, then added, "and actually my family moved around a lot because of my parent's job so that's how we met." I said emotionless as usual.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kaci, my names Kouichi Kimura and this is my younger twin Kouji Minamoto." Said a boy who has dark blue eyes and midnight blue hair that is parted to the sides of his face, wearing white khaki pants with a red long-sleeved shirt under a light blue short-sleeved button-up that is left open and green sneakers with yellow streaks. While he was shaking my hand, his twin said, "Hey, your only older by like two minutes Kouichi." The boy looked like Kouichi, except he had long midnight blue hair, which is pulled into a ponytail that is covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana, and he has dark blue eyes. He was also wearing gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white and blue sneakers, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes. "Why do you to have different last names? That is, if you don't mind me asking ", I said/asked. " I don't mind you asking, it's because our mom and dad split up when we were both little, so that's why." Kouichi said. "Thanks for the info Kouichi, also, it's nice to meet you, you too Kouji. What are the rest of your names?" I asked. "Well, my name's Tommy Himi." Said a short boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with dark green lining at the collar, sleeves and bottom over an orange singlet, light green-yellow dungarees with the orange straps hanging down besides the dungarees, orange socks and green and white shoes. "My name's Takuya Kanbara or how Zoe rudely put it her loudmouth Goggleheaded friend." Said the one that Zoe first introduced to me, after he glared a Zoe. "And mine's JP Shibayama." Said an overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

I guess I should tell you what Zoe looks like, well she has long blonde hair and green eyes, she wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of the top. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings, and she wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said. "It's really great to see Zoe with so many friends." " How did you guys meet?" I asked. After I asked that, all of them kinda tensed up and started looking nervous. "Um...well, you see, we kind of met on a school camping trip, yeah, that's it." Zoe said nervously.

"Zoe, I've known you long enough to know when your lying so don't you dare try it on me now." I said sternly but jokingly. "Ok, I'll tell you," she said defeated, "We met in the Digi- (gets interrupted by the Earth shaking and crowds of people screaming). Then, right below us a big hole opens up and swallowed us whole, _"I so hope this isn't the way it all ends."_, I think before letting the soothing darkness of sleep take me over.

**kaci12:** I hope you people reading this liked and enjoyed it, if you did plz tell me if I should continue updating on it and having it on fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: New Spirits, New Enemies, and A Lot of Explaining to be done**

**kaci12:** I hope everyone is enjoying my stories so far. Well Enjoy the story my faithful readers.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY! I ONLY OWN WOLFMON, KACI, AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT YOU HAVE OVIOUSLY NEVER HEARD OF!

**(Still Kaci's point of view)**

When I woke up we were all in a field, I also noticed that there are these spirits of creatures I didn't recognize over everyone's body. After only a couple of seconds, they disappeared. I try to wake everyone up, but it was no use. Then, this Gnome like thing, with a sweater around its belly, appears and looks surprised to see all of us. After he asked me how we all got here, he told me his name was Bokomon, that the yellow rabbit beside him in red pants was Neemon, that we are in the Digital World, and that he and Neemon are digimon. Finally, Zoe and the other kids woke up too. "We're back in the Digital World, sweet." Takuya said extending the e in sweet and then fist pumped the air. "Hey Zee, was this the place you where trying to tell me about before we got transported here?" I asked confused, tilting my head a little to the side. "Yep, this is the world where we all first met." Zoe said calmly after I helped her up.

"Yeah, and the world where we found out that Kouji and Kouichi were twins." said Tommy. "Wait, you didn't know that you were twins?" I asked confused. "No, only Kouichi knew. I just thought I was an only child and that my mom had died when I was younger." Kouji said. After he told me that I felt sorry for him and me. Because of my mom and younger twin sister dying in a car crash when we were still living in Italy. But sadly, their death was for real. _"Or so you think" _a mysterious voice in my head said. Anyway, their deaths are another story that should be put away and saved for a rainy day. "Wait, hold on, you mean to tell me that you guys have been here before, saved this world from an evil mastermind, became bestfriends, and you mean to tell me nobody knew this happened or that this world existed?! I shouted after they all explained the story about their first visit here to me. "Pretty much, yeah." Tommy said cheerfully. "Hey, we got our detectors back!" JP said randomly but excitedly holding up a really strange blue and yellow device.

"Wait, what? Hey where's my phone?" I asked startled, because it usually rings at noon when dad calls and checks up on me. Then, I pulled out a strange black and white device with strange buttons and a screen. It is kinda like JP's and I look at it surprised. "Wow, she's got a detector too, guess she's a Digidestined now too, huh Takuya?" Tommy asked happily. I was starting to wonder what I had gotten myself into now. Then Bokomon shouted, "Watch out!, it's a Skullmaramon! A virus type Digimon!" At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Until I saw a big skeleton with wings and a bone scepter and it started chasing us. It was about to hit me with an attack, but Kouichi grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. He saved me just before the blast could hit.

It did get a little bit of Kouichi's leg though. "Are you okay Kouichi?" I asked worriedly, after helping him back up on his feet. "I'm fine, no need to worry, really." He said calmly but jokingly. "Well, with you, I think I'll have to worry." I said jokingly. I think after that comment of mine I saw Kouichi blush a little bit but, I might just be seeing things. When we got back to our feet, Kouichi yelled, "Kaci...watch out!" Just as the digimon attacked the ground under my feet and the dirt collapsed. He tried to grab my hand but, it was just out of reach. I then saw this light and it covered me in a digital field. Something similar also covered my hand. Out of some previously unknown instinct, I yelled out, "EXECUTE, SPIRIT-EVOLUTION!"

**(Kouichi's point of view)**

I can't believe I blushed in front of her. I hope she didn't see me blush. _"Oh I think she did." __**"Well who asked you and who are you anyway." **__"I'm your conscience, but that's not the point, the point is, you like her so __TELL __HER" __**"I can't tell her and anyway I just met her like an hour ago ,plus I need to make sure she's ok so, bye voice in my head." **_Ok, get back on topic Koichi. I tried to grab her hand, but it was out of reach. Then we all heard Kaci yell, "EXECUTE, SPIRIT-EVOLUTION!" Suddenly, a woman that was part wolf, with long silvery-blue hair, gold eyes and brown fur covered by gold armor inscribed with the symbol of darkness, appeared. Along with a shield on its shoulder, two twin daggers with wolf prints on their handle and a wooden scepter with the symbol of darkness on its surface. It just came bounding out of the hole. It immediately attacked Skullmaramon in the face, as it said something like "Shadow Claw!" then "Howling Crystal Dagger." Then Bokomon said "OH MY! That's one of the protectors of the elements".

"That, my friends, is Wolfmon, The Protector of Darkness." "Wait, does that mean that she protects Kouichi now?" JP asked curiously but dumbly. "Well, yes and no, while Wolfmon protects Kouichi/Lowemon right now, during the war she protected all of the legendary warriors with the help of her brother and friends Lunamon , Firamon , Jinxmon and Phoenixmon", Bokomon said. "Wait, so you're telling me that Kaci is a protector of some sort?" Kouji asked, just as surprised as I was. "Yes and no, Kouji, my dear boy. I know it might seem strange to you but she is a protector now. But, only by the war you see- "Hey, enough with the history lesson already and come help me! I'm kind of having a hard time right now!" Kaci Exclaimed, very loudly.

"Oh right, I forgot, let's go guys." Takuya said while fumbling with his D-tector. "Ok, let's do this. EXECUTE, SPIRIT-EVOLUTION!" We said together. When we were done with our transformations, we all said our spirits name; Beetlemon for JP, Lobomon for Koji, Agunimon for Takuya, Kumamon for Tommy, Kazemon for Zoe, and Lowemon for me. That's when we jumped into action. From the looks of things, Kaci looked about ready to de-digivolve from exhaustion but she held on for the fight. For some odd reason, even when we all got knocked out of the fight and de-digivolved, she held on longer. "Go Kaci, you can do it!" I yelled.

**(Kaci's point of view)**

I heard Kouichi yell encouragement at me and I was a bit surprised at how he was being so kind to me, even though we had just met. "I need to beat this skeleton right here right now!" I growled. "Your going down you freaky Digimon!" Then with all the strength I had left, I did one final attack. "Wave of Darkness !" I howled. The Digimon became a silhouette with a fractal code around it. Then I said, "be purified by the darkness!" And then I de-digivolved and everything went black.

**kaci12: **Well, I hope you readers are enjoying this. And plz push the little button at the bottom of the page that says Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:A New Digital Adventure**

**kaci12: **I know this chapter is long over due. And I hope that all of you reading this story of mine are enjoying it. Also, I might not update as soon as expected because I still need to write the next chapter after this. But I will try to update next weekend but no promises because school has been making me very busy lately.

**Zoe:** kaci12 wanted to give a shout out to all her awsome reviews their names are **DCLWLOKPR44424, nene-san, and K.K.o.t.S.S**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon at all. But, I do own this stories plotline and my OC's.

**kaci12: **Well ENJOY THE STORY MY AWSOME READERS!

**(still Kaci's point of view)**

Uhhh, I thing I hit my head. "Hey guys I think she's waking up!" Somebody said. I just couldn't place the name, even though it sounded so familiar. Wait, now I remember! It all came rushing back to me. I'm in the Digital World! "Uhhh." I moaned. "You're actually right, she is!" I heard somebody say. I think it was Koji.

"That can happen sometimes, you know, Koji." Someone said. Yep, that was Koji. "Be quiet you two...NOW!" Kouichi snapped, surprising me because he seemed so soft-spoken when we first met. "Wha...what happened?" I asked. "You beat that Digimon, that's what! You rocked Kaci!" Tommy exclaimed giving me a hug. "What, I actually beat him?" I think tiredly. This adventure is just starting, I thought to myself.

I got up by myself and almost fell. Thankfully, Kouichi caught me. "Kaci are you ok!?" Kouichi asked excitedly. "Yeah, I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically. "Ok, Kaci my dear, are you sure you're okay and if you want I can tell you more about Wolfmon." Bokomon said after I started walking by myself. Ok, so what's the mystery about my spirit and why am I now one of the Digidestined? Oh, this is so confusing, I hope Bokomon can help me through this whole ordeal.

**(Kouichi's point of view before Kaci woke up)**

I hope Kaci wakes up soon I'm so worried. Wait, why am I so worried about her, we just met a couple of hours ago. Why do I feel like I met her before, maybe there's more to Kaci than meets the eye and more going on than she's telling us. "Hey guys, I think she's waking up!" Takuya said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uhhh." Kaci moaned. "You're actually right, she is!" Koji said surprised. "That can happen sometimes, you know, Koji." Takuya said.

"Be quiet you two...NOW!" I snapped, shocking everyone even myself. "Wha...what happened?" Kaci asked. "You beat that Digimon, that's what! You rocked Kaci!" Tommy exclaimed giving her a big bear hug. Then she tried to get up by herself and almost fell. Thankfully, I caught her in time. "Kaci are you ok!?" I exclaimed worriedly "Yeah, I'm just peachy." Kaci said sarcastically. "Ok, Kaci my dear, are you sure you're okay and if you want I can tell you more about Wolfmon." Bokomon said after she started walking unassisted.

**(Kaci's point of view)**

"Hey Bokomon, you can start talking now buddy, you know that, right"? I asked/said to Bokomon after we all got settled in by the fire Taki made, while the rest of us where looking for wood and meat apples. I was sitting between Koji and Koichi, Zoe was by Koji and Tommy was by Koichi. Taki and JP were just sanding up. "Ok, no need to get mad"! Bokomon snapped at me. Then I said calmly, "I wouldn't have a reason to get mad if you'd just talk already"! Ok I lied, I kind of shouted a bit. But wouldn't you do the same if a person or thing accused you of being rude even when you weren't?

"Ok you rude girl, let me begin then!". Bokomon yelled to me. "HEY, who you calling rude mister "I'm-so-special-because-I-have-all-the-answers?!" I yelled at him. Then we got in an argument which involved Kouichi and Koji pouring water on both of us. They then told us to apologize to each other, which we did, with some argument. Then, Bokomon started the story about Wolfmon like this, "we all know about the war right"? We all shook our heads yes. "Well, anyway, the place where Wolfmon comes in at is when Duskmon, Lowemon, Lobomon, Firamon and Lunamon were being attacked. Lucamon's Skullmaramon henchmen were attacking them." "You guys might be wondering who Lunamon and Firamon are, well, Lunamon is Lobomon's twin sister, Firamon is Agunimon's twin sister, and for a fun fact Wolfmon is Duskmon's little sister.

And since Firamon, Lunamon, and Wolfmon were protectors of the Digital World, all the evil digimon in the Digital World called them "The Troublesome Trio." "Any questions"? Bokomon asks us. "Why does the Digital World call them sisters if they're not relatives?" I asked. "Well,... Lunamon and Firamon have been Wolfmon's sisters since they were all born. You see, Lunamon, Firamon ,and Wolfmon are all sister digimon, because they were all born from a very powerful digimon source on the same day. Lunamon was born from the moons light, hence, her name which means **(A/N: I'm totally just making these up, so if I'm wrong deal with it, it's my story-my rules, got it?)**_**"Lunar Light"** . _Firamon was born from the suns light, hence, her name which means _**"Morning** **Fire"**_. But the most special of all, my children, is Wolfmon. You see, the source that Wolfmon was born from was both the sun and the moon. Both darkness and light, hence her name, which has two different meanings which are **_"Lunar Fire"_** and _**"****Solar Moon"** . _That is how they are all related and they all play a valuable role in your past." Bokomon finished. "Does that answer your question my dear Kaci?," Bokomon asked me. "Kinda, but what does **my **past have to do with any of this, huh?" I answered, a little confused and surprised because he might know about my mother and sisters untimely deaths. "Well, you see, past plays a very important part of your journey as Wolfmon. Plus, it also fits into yours and Wolfmon's pasts. As I've told you before they are all related by their elements, and all of them are also part of the group called "The Legendary Protectors". They were called that because each of them protected two of the Legendary Warriors, such as Wolfmon protected Lowemon and JagerLowemon." Bokomon said out of breath.

**kaci12:** Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully there will be more soon but for now, Enjoy Rereading my very first Fanfiction Everyone! Plz push the little button at the bottom of the page that says review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Forest of Mirrors, Visits from a Not so Dead Sister, and A long Forgotten Past Revealed

**kaci12: (ducks objects being thrown at her) Ok, OK that's enough. I know your all mad at me for not updating in a while, but there's this little evil thing I had to go back to called SCHOOL! I know it's no excuse for not even putting an Author's Note saying that I had School, but I promised myself that I would Never EVER put an Author's Not (****like the ones some authors put in their stories that may look like they updated but it's really just a Note saying that their going to either pick up the story in a few years, which they never do, or say that their discontinuing(I know, I spelled that wrong, but OH WELL) their story) in one of my stories.**

**Kaci M.: Get to the point REAL me.**

**kaci12: AHHH! How in the fudge did you get in here?**

**Kaci M.: Um... the door your brother left opened. (points to my bedroom door)**

**kaci12: I'm so gonna kill him now. He knows not to come into my room. I mean shouldn't he already know that it's not nice to open your little sister's room door while she's geting ready to post her new chapter for her story. (Me going on ranting without noticing the rest of the Frontier Gang walk in) I mean COME ON isn't he suppose to be older that me by like...AHHHH...HOW THE HECK DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!**

**Kouji: Oh I don't know maybe it was something called a DOOR!**

**Kaci M.: Shut up Kouji! My Real halve can't help being a blonde that gets destracted a lot.**

**kaci12: That's mean Frontier me. :(**

**Kouji: (says while rolling his eyes) Oh grow up!**

**kaci12: (while sticking my tongue out at him) No, I don't feel like it.**

**Zoe: GUYS, SHUT UP! kaci12 shouldn't you be worrying about your story.**

**kaci12: Why yes, thank you so much Zee. Here you get a virtual cookie.**

**Kaci12: Ok. Now that I'm back on task, let's get down to business. Kouichi do the disclaimer, Kouji shut your trap, Tommy... ah...continue playing with the Xbox 360, J.P stop eating all my food, Takuya please don't set my house on fire again, Toni continue being dead for a while, Kaci tell all my thankies to my readers and reviews, and finally Zoe please get me my tea...yes the one by on the desk behind me...NO I am not lazy...JUST DO IT... thanks Zee your the best.**

**Kouichi: DISCLAIMER-kaci12 does not Digimon Frontier or anything realated to Digimon except for her Digimon the Movie DVD, her DS games Digimon World Dawn and Digimon world Dusk, and a couple of Birdramon dogtags. But she does own her Oc's(oviously), herself, what's left of her sanity( if she still even had it to begin with), her dog Pugs, her phone, her imagination, this story and the plot/storyline for this story.**

**kaci12: Thanks Kouichi. Now Kaci, do you job!**

**Kaci M.: OK, fine, whatever. kaci12 wants to thank all her wonderful readers and reviewers if it wasn't for you wonderful suport she would have stopped this story a long time ago. **

**kaci12: So I send my thanks to my veryfirst reviewer DCLWOKPR44424, my secend reviewer K.K.o.t.S.S, my third reviewer nene-san, my forth MiharuOftheWhiteSea, my fifth ShadowRose123, my sixth who is very special to me David Wright, and my seventh Cathrinejennings2015. THANKS SO MUCH YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! ^_^ YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY KNOWING THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! I am going to post this before I leave for Spring Braek next week. Also I hope you enjoy the story MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! **

**kaci12: As you have already noticed, Kouichi talks to himself in his mind, so I'm going to make you guys a litle guide about who is who.**

**Kouichi's thoughts: "_bla..bla..bla"_**

**Kouichi's Mind: **"_bla..bla..bla"_

* * *

******Chapter 4: Forest of Mirrors, Visits from a Not so Dead Sister, and A long Forgotten Past Revealed**

(Kaci's Point of View)

After Bokomon was done everyone was shocked, especially me. "Wow", was all I could think of to say. "You can say that again, Kac." Zoe said with wide eyes. "I think we should all go to bed and sleep on this, right guys?" Takuya said while yawning. A chorus of "OKs" went around the group. "Actually, I think I'm going to go for a walk" I said. "Why?" Tommy asked. " Because I need all this to sink in, that's all Snow Bear" I said using a new nickname for him. "Hey, why does Tommy get to get a nickname and I don't. JP said whining. "Because she probably likes Tommy better than you JP." Kouji said smirking. "Who asked you Kouji!" JP yelled.

Then out of nowhere I heard someone giggle and say, "_Kaci, wait up." "No way come and catch me Toni." _"What was that?" I asked. _"Hahaha, I caught you!" _"There it is again!" JP yelled. "Hey, it came from that tree!" Tommy exclaimed. "But how's that even possible?" I ask. "Well, we're in the Forest of Mirrors, that's how it's possible." Bokomon said talking to thin air. Zoe and I quickly ran over to it. "I-It can't be." Zoe and I whispered softly with wide eyes as we came to a halt. "What do you guys mean?" Takuya said. "It... It's my sister, my twin, it's Toni!" I exclaimed gasping for air with tears in my eyes, as I saw a girl that looked just like me except, she had brown hair instead of blonde.

After that statement, I heard a few gasps behind me. "What do you mean Kaci, you never mentioned her before?" Tommy said confused. "The reason...the reason why I never mentioned her before is because she...she died." I said, falling to my knees by the base of the tree, while tears formed in my eyes. Everyone seemed to be shocked or speechless. I heard someone walk over to me. Turns out it was Kouichi and he sat down with me as I let the dam break and I cried into his shoulder. Just then the screen changed from Toni, Zoe, and me playing, to the night of the accident.

"_Come on girls, we have to leave now." "Ok Mommy." _I heard some of the last conversation I had with my mother and Toni. It then skipped to the time of the crash, I was transfixed on that scene, _"Girls, buckle up". Mom says. "Ok" We both say. "Now girls when we get home make sure to- HONEY, WATCH OUT!" __**CRASH! **_"**NO**!**, Not again, NOT AGAIN**!"I scream while my nails dig into my skin, drawing blood. Kouichi was trying to pry my hands from my skin, but all I can see was myself, covered in blood and my sister looking at me for the last time. After a long while, nobody spoke, but then Takuya whispered "I can't believe that actually happened." Then I stood up shaking a little saying "L-Lets all just go to bed." Then we all went back to the campsite without anybody saying a word. While everyone got settled in and fell asleep, I started to have a nightmare.

I was floating around in a pit of darkness. Then I spotted a girl about my age with flowing brown hair. She turned around, and while looking at me with beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness, said "Help me, Big Sister,...please." And then she disappeared into thin air. "TONI WAIT!"

"TONI WAIT!" I ended up shouting in real life. I shot up from my sleep gasping for air. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. So, I got up and took off into the forest without looking back. When I finally stopped, I noticed that I was in a clearing by a cliff with a tree stump. I went over to the stump and I started to sing a song my mother taught me.

(Kouichi's Point of View)

We all went to bed after that horrifying experience. I felt really bad for Kaci, I don't know what I'd do if I had experienced something like that twice in a lifetime. Once I fell asleep, I had a dream that was unlike any other I've ever had before.

I was walking around in a pit of darkness, that reminded me of the place I was in when Cherubimon corrupted me. And then the scene changed, and I saw a girl about my age with flowing brown hair in the middle of a **Dark Ocean**. "Kouichi, I need you to protect my sister for me." The girl said, still having her back to me. "Wait, who are you, how do you know my name, and who is your sister?" I asked, while wondering what the heck was going on. The girl then turned around and looked at me with familiar sad blue eyes and a sad smile.

She then said "My name is Toni Moonlight, and my older twin sister is, Kaci Moonlight, I've been trying to contact her for a long time now." "And as for knowing your name, I've been observing my sister to make sure she was safe." "I ask you to protect her for me because I no longer can right now. And while I know that I'm in no condition to ask a favor since you don't even know me, I'm still going to ask you this, so please tell her that I am very much **Alive**, but I'm being held prisoner by the new enemy and that even when we're apart I am always by her side."

"WAIT! What do you want me to do, how do I protect her and keep her safe?!" I yell, trying to reach out to the girl. As the girl walks away she turns to me and says "Just be her friend, be her shoulder to cry on, be her protector, be her **Bestfriend**, and finally do not let her soul be consumed in **Darkness**. Because if it is, then all is lost." And then the girl just vanished into thin air, and the **Dark Ocean** was as calm as if the girl was never even there.

Then I was awakened by a scream which made me shoot up from my sleeping position, gasping for air. I then saw something move beside me. Turns out it was Kaci. As soon as I knew that she was gone, I got up and ran in the direction I saw her go. When I finally stopped, I noticed I was in a clearing and that there was a cliff with a tree stump. Then, as I was still catching my breath, I heard someone singing off by the cliff.

_Promise that we'll stay _

_for the sunset, and_

_when the moon shines_

_through the darkness._

_We can find the path that_

_lead us home,_

_and on the way,_

_you'll...maybe...Sing me a song._

_Promise that you_

_always will always be there,_

_hold my hand if ever_

_I'm real scared._

As I got closer I noticed that Kaci was the one singing and I also noticed that she had a very beautiful singing voice. I noticed how the moon's light was reflecting off of her skin and making it have a radiant glow, and the wind was blowing her gorgeous blonde hair behind her. I then shook my head for even thinking those things about her, saying in my head **_"She's just a friend. Plus, she wouldn't feel the same way anyway. _**_"And how exactly would you know if she felt the same or not. It's not like you can read minds all of a sudden."** "Oh great, your back again." **"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your not happy that I'm back." **"Wow, your soooo, right I totally missed you, I mean who wouldn't miss an ****ANNOYING****, little voice in the back of their head."** **"**Was that some sarcasm I heard." **"No duh, anyways what do you want because if you don't want anything then go away so I can hear the rest of this song." **"Fine, I'll leave but remember, I'll be back Kouichi."** "Finally it's gone, well I should listen to the song now." **_I then start to listen to the song better.

_Help me stand up tall_

_if I fall down,_

_make me laugh away_

_on my bluest days._

_How could you promise_

_you always would be there_

_Why'd you have to go_

_away somewhere_

And that's when I heard, crying and sniffling from where Kaci was.

_Ever morning into_

_every night_

_Do you Watch over me_

_like the sun in the sky_

_Am I all alone or standing in_

_your light_

_I wish that I_

_could...maybe...sing you a_

_song...tonight..._

_...You promised_

_me we'd stay_

_for the sunset..._

I then started to walk towards Kaci, but then I stepped on a tree branch and it snapped in half and Kaci shot up from her seat like a rocket while gripping onto her D-Tector.

(Kaci's Point of View At the Beginning of the Song)

(A/N: Yes, I am going to put the song twice so you can see what both Kouichi and Kaci were thinking and feeling during the song)

I started to sing my favorite song my mother taught Toni and I.

_Promise that we'll stay _

_for the sunset, and_

_when the moon shines_

_through the darkness._

_We can find the path that_

_lead us home,_

_and on the way,_

_you'll...maybe...Sing me a song._

_Promise that you_

_always will always be there,_

_hold my hand if ever_

_I'm real scared._

That's when I felt someone was watching me, but I seriously didn't care right now.

_Help me stand up tall _

_if I fall down,_

_make me laugh away_

_on my bluest days._

_How could you promise_

_you always would be there_

_Why'd you have to go_

_away somewhere_

Then I started to tear up a little bit, but I just kept singing the song.

_Ever morning into_

_every night_

_Do you Watch over me_

_like the sun in the sky_

_Am I all alone or standing in_

_your light_

_I wish that I_

_could...maybe...sing you a_

_song...tonight..._

_...You promised_

_me we'd stay_

_for the sunset..._

I started to cry a little bit more. Then out of no where, I heard the snap of a tree branch behind me, and my head shot up and my hand instantly reached to grab my D-Tector. "Hey, calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice behind me said. "Oh, it's just you, Kouichi" I said taking a calming deep breath. " Sorry for startling you Kaci, but what exactly are you doing up this late?" Kouichi asked while taking a seat next to me. "I could ask you the same question, '**Dark Boy**'." I said smugly looking at his funny reaction to my new nickname for him. "Touchy" He said raising his hands up in a defensive way. "And what's with the '**Dark Boy**'comment." He said scrunching up his nose in distaste of the word. "It's my new nickname for you, but if you don't like it then, I can just call you..um.. I can call you...oh I know!" I said proudly but loudly which made Kouichi flinch. "I can call you **My Little Kitty Cat**." I said laughing with a huge grin on my face. "No.. just no." Kouichi said shaking his head while laughing at my silliness. "Then '**Dark Boy**'it is." I said with a hint of triumph in my voice. "Fine, but if you get to call me '**Dark Boy**' then I get too call you '**Wolf Girl**', how does that sound?" Kouichi said thinking that he was embarrassing me. "Ok, that sounds great, I always wanted to be a wolf and be called a Wolf, and now thanks to Wolfmon and you, I can be." I said while laughing at his defeated face.

"Hey Kaci, who taught you that song?" My smile then left my face. "I'm sorry if its a touchy subject, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' Kouichi said quickly probably thinking he upset me, which he kind of did, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "No it's ok, I want to tell you." I said while smiling sadly at him. "My mother taught me it before she died." I said while bringing my knees up to my chest. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of asked." Kouichi said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "No, it's ok I really don't mind." I said while trying to cheer him up, which worked a little bit. "Well, I guess we should head back now huh 'Dark Boy'?" I said while getting up too stretch. I was also trying to change the subject. "Yes, sadly we do." Kouichi said with a small smile on his face, while looking glad that I changed the subject.

So Kouichi and I started our long walk back to the camp. When we got there everyone was still sleeping soundly, so Kouichi and I decided to just try and go back to sleep. But that didn't end too well because as soon as we fell asleep, Bokomon came around and yelled at us all to get up.

So, now where off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, wait, hold up wrong story. What I meant to say was, now we're off to find my Beast-Spirit, wherever the stupid thing is. So until next time all you wonderful reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you liked finding more about my past. See ya next time.

* * *

**kaci12: Well, I think that this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Kaci M.: I hope you people liked my little funny scene at the end of this chapter. ^_^ But it was a little sappy to me.**

**kaci12: Who asked you? But your right, it's not my best chapter ever. I'm sorry if I disapointed yall.**

**Kaci M.: Aren't I alway right? ^_^**

**kaci12: Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, just a little bit at least. ^_^**

**Kaci M. & kaci12: PLEASE PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT SAYS, REVIEW! WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! ^_^**

**kaci12: Also, if any of you can figure out this question, all of you people get a hug from any Frontier Gang and a virtual cookie.(Don't worry, Takuya & Kouji and their sucky cooking skills didn't make them) **

**Question: Who was the last person to get their Legendary Warrior Spirits in Digimon Frontier?**


End file.
